Phineas and Ferb: A Mermaid Story
by thedarkkn9ght
Summary: Young mermaid Princess Isabella wants to become human. Her father, Major King Tronogram wants her to remain a mermaid. Dursula, the sea wizard, however, has different plans for the young princess. He wants to pretend to help her to lure her into a trap.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Time for my second crossover story! If you want to see my original crossover story, it was called Phineas and Ferb: To Love a Beast. I do not own the characters of **_**The Little Mermaid **_**and **_**Phineas and Ferb**_**! Please enjoy! **

Chapter 1

Youngest daughter of the Danville Sea King

The waves of the ocean crashed onto each other. A ship passed by. A prince known as Phineas was on the ship.  
"Ah! Perry! Isn't this just a gorgeous day to be at sea?" Perry just simply chattered.  
"Eh… you are a platypus, you don't do too much!" Phineas said with a smile.  
"By golly! Major King Tronogram is in a goody good mood today!" said someone.  
"Who?" Phineas asked.  
"Why, Major King Tronogram! He's the ruler of the merpeople!" Buford said.  
"Legend has it that he has seven entire mermaid daughters!" Buford said.  
"Actually," Baljeet said, "no one has ever seen a real mermaid or merman!" Buford whirled around and got into Baljeet's face.  
"It's truer than true! Believe in it!" Buford said. The fish he was holding slipped out of his hand and splashed into the water, gasping for air. Two mermaids passed by; it quickly built up to ever mermaid and merman in the Danville kingdom! They were heading quickly towards Danville Palace. King Tronogram rode into the sea palace. He was followed by the only and best court composer in the entire kingdom; Sarl.  
"Ah my seven daughters are singing! I can't wait for my youngest daughter; Princess Isabella!" Tronogram told Sarl.  
"Yes, young Isabella has the most beautiful voice, does she not… If only she'd show up for rehearsals once in a while…!" Sarl whispered under his breath. The first six daughters started singing; Adyson, Ginger, Gretchen, Holly, Katie, and Milly. But when it came to Isabella's turn to sing, she was gone! Sarl gasped when he saw this.  
"ISABELLA!" Tronogram roared. Everyone laughed greatly at Sarl.

A cute mermaid flopped by. She was Flerb.  
"Isabella…! Isabella, wait up!" Flerb shouted. Isabella turned around with a sour look on her face.  
"Come on, Flerb! Hurry up!" Isabella yelled. Flerb finally arrived.  
"You know I can't swim as fast as you, princess!" Flerb said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! It's here! After a very short time, CHAPTER 2**

**Of my story! I've made a few modifications**

**To my original plans! Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 2: Ursula and Heinz Dursula

Isabella flopped quickly to the sunken ship, Flerb close behind. When she got there, she heard a teenager voice, and then someone screaming "shark!"

"I'm really hoping Ariel didn't beat me here!" Isabella said. Suddenly, wet dust arose as the wet wood crashed. Two figures dashed by. One seemed to have red hair. Another was small and screaming crazily. A shark swam quickly by.

"Flounder, that guppy!" Flerb said. Isabella shot him a look that said, "You're a guppy too!" "Am not!" Flerb said. Isabella chuckled lightly and found something. She swam towards it. It had clearly dropped out of Ariel's sea purse. It was a plate; however, Isabella had no IDEA what it was.

"What is THAT..?!" Flerb asked. Isabella shrugged.

"I don't know... but I'm sure Iffle will!" Isabella said. (Iffle is the Scuttle of the Danville sea kingdom.) Isabella swam through the hole, hoping to find something else that Ariel had dropped. She found a wine glass. And, history repeating itself, she didn't know what it was. When she grabbed it, a rope snagged her by the wrist and dragged her towards the end of the sunken ship. She clutched onto it as if she were holding her life. Flerb dashed quickly after the mermaid. Isabella crashed through the ship and fell onto the sandy ground. Flerb bit through the rope.

"Jesse!" Isabella said.

"FUMBUCKETS!" Heinz Dursula exclaimed. Dursula watched from a magic crystal ball. Dursula, also known as the sea wizard, had been trying to take over the Tri-Sea Area for five years. Suddenly, a witch's voice shouted in a demanding tone, "Flotsom, Jitstom! Keep an eye on this pretty little daughter of his! She could be the key to Triton's undoing...!" Dursula whirled around.

"It's always about you," Dursula exclaimed furiously, "Ursula! Triton's kingdom! Flipping ruling the seven seas of the ocean! I have a goal of ruling the Tri-Sea Area of the Fifth Ocean too, you know!" Dursula whirled his tentacle at Ursula's face.

"Don't get cocky, HEINZ! You're lucky enough I don't rob the Fifth Ocean from you!" Ursula said, spreading her tentacle over Dursula's face to prevent him from interrupting her in mid-sentence.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Yeah, I know! I'm publishing these chapters one after another and I'm not even done with Phineas and Ferb: To Love a Beast! I'm just really excited about this story's chapters because it was one of the first Disney Classics I watched! Not to mention, it has great music! Also, keep in mind that this is going to be a pretty long chapter! Well, longer than most of the chapters in this story… Well enjoy Chapter 3!**

Chapter 3:

Saving a Prince

Isabella popped up onto the surface of the ocean.  
"Hi, Iffle!" Isabella said joyfully.  
"Oh… hi, princess…!" Iffle said with an angry look on his face.  
"What's wrong?" Isabella asked.  
"That dumbo, Scuttle is feeding Ariel false information again!" Iffle said angrily.  
"You use a fork, or as he calls it, a "dinglehopper" to stab food and eat it; not straightening hair out!" Iffle said. Isabella smiled and said, "You sure are smarter than he is!" Iffle looked at Isabella.  
"Anyway, Iffle! I want you to tell me want these two human items are!" Isabella said. Isabella brought the plate and the wine glass out of her sea bag; it wasn't as nice or beautiful as Ariel's sea purse, but it was something. Iffle studied the items closely. He smiled when he saw the plate.  
"Oh! Why this right here," he said as he picked up the plate, "is a gorgeous hattamobomber! Humans would actually wear these on their head like a crown or a tiara!" Iffle said. He put the plate on his head. _Doesn't look like something you'd wear on your head. _Isabella thought. _Well, he is the human expert! _Afterwards, Iffle put down the plate and picked up the wine glass.  
"Well, well, well! It looks clearly like a speakerhimple! Humans would love using these at special occasions like… concerts!" Iffle said.  
"Oh crud!" Isabella said. She grabbed the two items and dove back into the water. She swam as quickly as she could back to the palace.

"Hm…!" Heinz Dursula exclaimed.  
"Thaddeus, I want you to keep a close watch on that adorable youngest daughter of his! Thor, you wait 'till just the right moment to bring her to me so I can convince her that I can help her. Then, I'll use my latest sea-inator to grow myself to epic proportions! I call it The Anger-to-Growth sea-inator!" Heinz Dursula said.

Isabella looked at the palace throne room door. She was worried about facing her father's anger… for the twentieth time.  
"Princess! Are you going to speak to your father, or not!?" a guard asked. Isabella nodded and swam through the door. The guards closed the door.  
"H-H-Hi, father," Isabella said nervously.  
"Well, at least you are safe," Tronogram said. Isabella cocked her head, not understanding. She thought he was going to be absolutely enraged for her missing the concert.  
"Daddy, I thought you were going to be angry at me. Why not?" Isabella asked; almost regretting herself saying that.  
"I need to start working on my temper. I figured this was the-"I'M THE LAUGHING STOCK OF THE ENTIRE KINGDOM!" Sarl interrupted, swimming into Isabella's face.  
"SARL! Stand down, NOW!" Tronogram demanded. Sarl swam away from the princess's face.  
"Hmph!" Sarl murmered.  
"You may be excused, daughter," Tronogram said. Isabella bowed and left. She swam into Ariel's secret collection. She tapped on a piece of rock. .-.. . - -...- - . -...- .. -. (That was Morse Code!) (Morse code translation: Let-me-in.) The rock moved to the right slightly. Isabella swam in and moved the rock back to its original position while Ariel was singing. She swam deeper in the cavern. She went straight for the pictures of handsome humans. She craved to fall in love with a handsome human.  
"Oh, Flerb… how much I want true love with a human," Isabella said. She sighed. Suddenly, a shadow casted over the cave. Isabella swam towards her entrance. She stopped, realizing Ariel was resting on the rock. She swam towards the alternate entrance/exit. She cleared the sand and swam towards the thing that covered her cave. It was a ship. She swam towards it and climbed on.  
"Alright!" Baljeet shouted, "it's time to celebrate Prince Phineas's thirteenth birthday!" Isabella looked onto the ship and immediately fell in love with Phineas. She gasped quietly.  
"Phineas, the entire kingdom wants you to settle down with the right girl!" Buford said.  
"Listen, Buford. I haven't found that one true maiden that suits me! It'll, it'll just be… BAM! The right girl will hit me like lightning!" Phineas exclaimed. Suddenly, lightning crashed next to Phineas. Isabella was so startled, she fell off the ship. She swam back up and saw that most of the ship was on fire. Most of the crew had gotten off, but the prince was still trapped on board, trying to save his pet platypus. Phineas threw the platypus overboard. Suddenly, the mast came crashing down and landed on Phineas's head. The handsome prince started to drown. Isabella debated whether she should rescue the prince or not. Her father restricted any contact with humans and her daughters. Then, she made her decision. She dove quickly into the water and grabbed Phineas. She swam him to the nearest. A small tear dripped down her face. She sighed.  
"He's so… handsome…" Isabella said.  
"Uh, princess. He has a triangle for a head! Flerb said. The ray of the sun awakened him. Before Phineas could see her fin, she splashed into the water and hid behind a rock. Phineas had also fallen in love.  
"Oh! How much I want to be with you, Prince Phineas…!" Isabella said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Here's another chapter! Yeah! I'm on a roll here! However, expect a lack of chapter publishing and updating when school starts up! Well… there's not much else to say except… ENJOY! ****!**

Chapter 4

The Deal and Trap

Isabella hummed as she swam through the palace.  
"Hey, princess!" someone shouted. Isabella turned around and saw Flerb heading this way. Isabella smiled.  
"I want to show you something!" Flerb said excitedly. Flerb showed her to her secret room in Ariel's hidden collection.  
"What's this…" she ceased immediately when she saw the statue of Phineas.  
"Oh… oh my!" Isabella said.  
"My goodness! Did you drag this statue all the way here… for me?" Isabella asked almost breathlessly. Flerb nodded. Isabella hugged him and said, "Thank you! Thank ever so much!"  
"It was supposed to be a gift for Prince Phineas!" Flerb said. Isabella admired it. When she looked into the statue's eyes, she knew she had to be with him.  
"Flerb, can you please go outside?" Isabella asked. Flerb nodded and showed himself to the door.  
"Maybe my father can-!" she turned around and in her face was Thor.  
"You want to be together with this princey prince, fellow, do you?" Thor asked. Isabella gulped nervously.  
"How long have you been watching me?" Isabella asked.  
"For the longest time. So… you want to be with this human?" Thor asked. Isabella nodded.  
"Come to Dursula's Domain and get your wish fulfilled!" Thor said. Isabella shook her head no.  
"What would your father say if you asked him?" Thor said; hiding a wicked smile. Isabella thought of what her father would say. She then realized that her father would scold her for touching a human.  
"I'll come. But he must promise not to hurt me!" Isabella said, unsure if she should fully trust one of these sea dragons. She followed the sea dragon to Dursula's Domain. She was slightly persistent when she got to the entrance.  
"Come one in, pretty princess!" Dursula said. Isabella closed her eyes and went inside.  
"Ah… so… you have a thing with this Prince… what's his name… Clineas?" Dursula said.  
"Ph-Ph-Phineas!" Isabella said.  
"Ah yes, Phineas!" Dursula said. He swam towards the young princess and stopped in her face.  
"Now. For the deal. I'll make you an elixir that will transform you into a human girl for three days! Now for the important part! Before the sun sets on the third day, you've got to get dear old Phineas to fall in love with you; in other words, he's got to kiss you! Not just a simple smooch on the cheek or lip to lip… but the kiss of true love! If he does kiss you before the sun sets on the third day, you will remain human permanently! If not, you'll turn back into a mermaid and… what's that other small detail… I'm forgetting one tiny detail… oh yeah! You belong to… ME! As a prisoner!" Dursula said. Isabella gasped in horror of the thought of being a prisoner to the sea wizard. She signed the contract. Isabella swiftly drank the elixir. She became a human.  
"Good job boys! Now go make sure she does NOT get the kiss from the prince! The plan is working… so far…!" Dursula said.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys! There's not too much to say except that this is probably going to be the shortest chapter. Other than that all I have to say is… ENJOY! ****.**

Chapter 5

A Prince and a Princess Meet

Isabella washed onto shore with her new legs. Her friends, sisters, or father didn't know where she was. Phineas walked around, thinking of the voice of Princess Isabella.  
"That voice… I… I… I can't get it out of my head! I've looked everywhere for her, Perry! Where could she possibly be?!" Phineas asked. Isabella got herself dressed before anybody could see her. _Goal one: find Prince Phineas. Goal two: get him to kiss me! _Isabella thought to herself. She had traded her voice for her legs. It wasn't long before Phineas found her.

**Well, what'd I tell ya? Not a long chapter. Well… guess I'll see you on chapter 6.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys! I hope you enjoy this chapter! You people may be telling yourselves that I'm publishing each chapter after I've finished with the previous! Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 6

One Day Together and Fall In Love

The evening was brisk. Beauty engulfed the fresh air.  
"Did you want to come on a tour of my kingdom tomorrow?" Phineas asked. Isabella nodded eagerly. Isabella ate the meat on her plate; until she realized it was dead fish, or as humans call it; Sushi. She said she was full. She excused herself to her room inside Phineas's castle. The room as nice. She walked onto the balcony and noticed that she was standing on the most beautiful balcony she had ever seen. She plopped herself on the bed and fell asleep. She wanted to be ready to spend the next two days with Prince Phineas.

The next morning, she saw a familiar bird flying around the castle. It was Scuttle. She waved to Scuttle.  
"Hey, Isabella!" Scuttle said. Isabella just smiled, unable to say hello. Suddenly, Phineas called her. Isabella got dressed in a dress and ran downstairs to start the day. Phineas escorted her to his carriage.  
"Over here you'll see the remains of the statue they built for me on my birthday! A pretty girl saved me from drowning that day!" Phineas said. Isabella nodded, wishing she could tell him that she was the one who rescued him. Later in the day, they took a stroll on the beach and enjoyed that sand. Isabella touched the water. She missed her father, friends, and sisters. She hid a tear. She laid back on the warm sand. She was hoping that Phineas would kiss her soon, but Phineas took nothing but a grin. They got up and went to Town Square to dance. Isabella loved the way she danced with her feet. Her feet elegantly lifted up off the ground and touched back lightly again. Isabella signaled a kiss.  
"Sorry, but I'm not sure I'm ready to make that move yet…" Phineas said. He walked away. Isabella followed him. Dusk arrived very quickly. They took a fancy cruise on a rowboat. Isabella urged him for just one kiss. Phineas accepted, knowing he had fallen in love with this princess. When their lips were a few inches away, the boat fell over. Isabella got up quickly. She pulled up Phineas. It was Thaddeus and Thor.

"Good work boys! Ugh! That was far too close! Wow, that princess is better than I thought. Eh… no matter!" Dursula said.  
"I guess it's time I put matters into my own tentacles!" Dursula grabbed two magic elixirs. He drank one to make his voice sound like a lady's voice and another to make himself look like a human girl! His maniacal laughter filled his domain.

"Prince Phineas. If a may have a word with you?" Baljeet asked. Phineas turned around.  
"I am deeply in love with the maiden we are keeping. But I'm still not sure if she's the one. She recognized me the second I spoke to her. She acted really excited to see me… as if she WAS the one!" Phineas said.  
"Are you SURE she isn't?" Baljeet asked. Phineas looked at the tower in which she was living in.  
"I'm… not… too… sure…" Phineas said.  
"That's what I'm debating!" Phineas shouted. Isabella looked outside her window. She heard what Phineas said.  
"IS SHE THE ONE WHO RESCUED ME?!" Phineas exclaimed. _Oh, Prince Phineas… if only I could tell you… _Isabella thought to herself. She brought herself to her bed and fell asleep. Phineas sighed. Then, he heard Isabella's voice singing. Phineas looked at a maiden walking down the beach. It was Dursula in disguise.


	7. Chapter 7

**Well, here it is guys! The final chapter for my story. I've been looking quite forward to this, believe it or not. I've always loved final showdowns in stories and movies. It's always been something I'm addicted to! I'm so excited to make my own showdown! Well… ENJOY!**

Chapter 7

The Final Showdown

Isabella looked out into the sea. _It was fun while it lasted…_ Isabella thought to herself. Phineas had quickly fallen in love with the fake maiden. A fish swam by, looking for Isabella. Then, he heard a voice. It was Heinz Dursula's.  
"Things are working to my plan so far! If all works out, I'll have that pretty little princess BEFORE the marriage!" Dursula said.  
"Oh boy!" Flerb said. He dove back down and warned Major King Tronogram. He started to swim to the docking bay and found Isabella.  
"Isabella listen! The sea wizard is setting a trap for you! He wants you so he can become ruler of the Tri-Sea Area!" Flerb said. Isabella dove in and pointed towards the wedding ship. At the ship, the sun was about two hours off from setting. _It's working…! IT'S WORKING! _Dursula said to himself. Within two hours of swimming, Isabella grabbed onto the anchor rope and pulled herself up. She climbed up the ship. She gasped when she saw Dursula. She let herself up and glared angrily at Dursula. She charged forward and punched Heinz Dursula in the face. The punch caused the magic shell he borrowed from Ursula to break. Isabella's voice flew across the ship, looking for its true owner. The voice found itself at Isabella's mouth. It let itself in. Phineas looked happily at Isabella.  
"I-Isabella? You? You ARE the one who saved me?" Phineas asked.  
"No! Phineas! Don't kiss her! She's a fraud!" Heinz shouted. Right when their lips where barely a mere inch away, the sun set itself behind the horizon. Isabella gasped and fell to the ground. Her two legs were replaced with a merperson's fin.  
"My plan… worked? IT WORKED!? YES!" Heinz Dursula said. His maniacal laugh filled the ship. He transformed back into an ugly squid. He roped a mast rope with his tentacle and swung quickly over to Isabella. He roped his tentacle around her and lifted her up. Isabella squirmed her arm out and reached for Phineas's hand. He shoved Phineas to the other side of the ship.  
"Let me go, you monster!" Isabella demanded. He dove back into the water.  
"You sure are a poor, pretty, little princess, aren't you?" Dursula said. He brought Isabella up to his face. Isabella tried to squirm out of his tight grip. Dursula kept swimming towards the Danville sea palace. He was cut off by Major King Tronogram.  
"I demand you let my daughter go!" Tronogram demanded. Dursula grinned wickedly.  
"Father! Hel-!" Dursula smacked one of his tentacles onto her mouth to prevent her from talking.  
"Never! The princess is my prisoner now! We had a firm deal! And I have a firm grip!" Dursula said. Phineas rowed out to the ocean, determined to get Isabella back.  
"Of course… I can always trade the contractor's signature for another signature… maybe someone even better than a clever little princess!" Dursula said. It was obvious that Dursula meant Tronogram. Isabella shook her head no, urging her father not to accept. Before Isabella could speak, Tronogram had already signed. Dursula let his grip go on Isabella. Isabella swam to her father.  
"No! Daddy! Don't!" Isabella said. Pretty soon, Tronogram was whisked to Dursula's deep prison. Isabella lunged for Dursula. Dursula reacted quickly. He roped her around a nearby rock.  
"I recommend you don't get cocky, princess!" Dursula said. Dursula pointed a spear at Isabella. Isabella closed her eyes tightly. Suddenly, an arrow slashed by Dursula, cutting him slightly. Dursula turned his attention to Phineas. Phineas quickly swam up to catch his breath. Suddenly, Phineas was yanked down by Thaddeus and Thor. Flerb and Sarl, who were nearby, swam swiftly to Phineas. They smacked Thaddeus and hurt Thor. Hurt, Thaddeus and Thor loosened their grip on Phineas. He swam up to catch his breath once more.  
"Why don't you kiss your little FRIEND goodbye?!" Dursula said. He pointed his wand at Phineas and fired. But he missed due to Isabella pulling on his hair. He shot at both Thaddeus and Thor, causing them to disintegrate completely. Isabella swam to Phineas, who was on the surface. The effects of the sea-inator started taking place. Dursula grew to epic proportions. He lifted Phineas and Isabella out of the water. Isabella gasped. Phineas's eyes widened.  
"YOU TWO ARE PITIFUL, INSIGNIFAGENT FOOLS!" Dursula shouted. He created a whirlpool and separated Phineas and Isabella. He forced Isabella into the center of the whirlpool. Phineas climbed on an abandoned ship.  
"Well! Look at this!" Dursula said. Isabella flinched and closed her eyes. Phineas struggled to stay aboard the ship's point. He brought out his sword and leapt at Dursula! He stabbed him in the forehead and then the ship's point stabbed him in the chest. Phineas fell into the water. Isabella grabbed Phineas. She kissed him.  
"If only I could be with you…" Isabella said. Then, her fin became human legs. She turned around and her father was behind her. The two royal kids started to date each other.


End file.
